Fly on the Wall
by Emeilia-Rose
Summary: What do Jen and Gibbs want from each other, what do they wish they could see in each other? Just light angst.


**A/N: Okay, Song Fics are officially my new addiction. Its spring break so basically I have nothing better to do than read and write Fan Fiction. You might think I have seriously lost my mind for this song choice, but I wanted a different type of Jibbs fic. **

**Song: Fly on the Wall (Check it out on youtube)**

**Artist: T. A. T. U.**

"_When you're naked in the shower,  
When you're sleeping for an hour,  
When you're big, when you're small,_

Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!"

Even though it had been years, he remembered her curves like a road he had traveled a thousand times over. He wished he could watch her in the shower, seeing if her body had changed from what he remembered. He always loved her when she was raw, bare, nothing besides herself. He wanted to see if the water still ran down her porcelain skin like it had before, pooling in the hollow of her throat.

He used to trace the edge of her body when she slept her bare back to his bare chest.

Once he had walked into her office when she had been sleeping on her couch. He saw her as he had seen her before, as Jenny. She was calm, un-plagued by the demons that he knew must surround her when she was awake. Her chest rose and fell with the light breathing that you could only get from sleep.

She had always worked hard to keep people out, of her life, of her thoughts, but now he had an all access pass to seeing her un-guarded emotions that played out on her face.

He loved her when she was so caught up in herself she couldn't focus straight. He loved her when she was bubbling over with anger. He loved her when she would come close to crying, but, she never did. He never saw her cry, not since she had been a probie, not since she was his.

"_When you're with her after midnight,  
When you kiss her in the dim light,  
When you break Barbie doll,  
Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!_

Wanna see who you are,

_Every inch, every scar"_

How desperate did you have to be to want to see him so bad you would willingly watch him with another woman?

Sometimes, she would stare when Hollis was around. Just to see the lusty look in his eyes as he kisses her. She used to think that look was reserved just for her.

-()-()-()-()-()-

When he had woken up from the coma, she had seen him beaten and broken.

It was like seeing superman dying from Kryptonite.

The Titanic, the unsinkable ship, sink.

It was unbearably painful to see him like that.

Some may have said he looked weak. They obviously weren't good at reading people.

No matter how hurt he was, he could never be weak.

Now that he was better she wanted to see him, just as long as he didn't look like that again.

-()-()-()-()-()-

They used to trade stories on scars and take turns kissing the healed wounds. She used to love his skin, calloused, smooth, tanned, and all hers. Now, she was itching to feel him again; giddy at the smallest brush of fingers as they exchanged a file.

She was hungry, for him. And Jennifer Sheppard was not going to sit on the sidelines and starve.

"_From your head to your toes,  
I would be there,  
From your bed to your clothes,  
I'm in the air,_

When you think you're alone,  
I'll be down in the hall,  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall,  
What you do in your room,  
I could see it all,  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah"

Today, he decided they were going to have a little talk. He knew she worked late, but never did he imagine he would be this anxious for her to get home. He had let himself into her house, enjoying her scent that lingered in every room.

Her bed room was almost the same as it had been, the last time though, he wasn't really paying attention to her drapes and carpet; if you know what I mean.

He wondered what she'd say if she knew he was in her bed room, feeling her sheets, smelling her perfume. No doubt she'd be mad, but he wondered if she could control herself, he seriously doubted that he could.

He wanted to see her in her bedroom, going over cases, doing her makeup in her vanity mirror. He wanted to know if she still had nightmares when she slept. He wanted to see her change, he wanted her.

_"For the drama that you're drinking,  
And the dark thoughts you are thinking,  
And the love notes that you scrawl,_

Oh, I wish I was a fly on the wall!"

She handled drama well, and sometimes he could swear she started it on purpose. He thought that maybe she enjoyed peoples reactions to things a little too much. That maybe deep down, she was far more manipulating than she admitted to.

He loved it.

He wondered if she had cried when she wrote that letter to him in Paris, almost nine years ago. He would have loved to have watched her as she wrote it, to know that it had hurt her to write as much as it hurt him to read.

"_Silently I arrive  
You don't know I'm alive_

From your head to your toes  
I would be there  
From your bed to your clothes  
I'm in the air

When you think you're alone  
I'll be down in the hall  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall  
What you do in your room  
I could see it all  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah

Wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah"

She had come home to find him in HER house. She couldn't say she was mad, but she was surprised. As she snuck up the stairs and down the hall, of all the places he could be, she found him spying in her bedroom.

She was pleasantly surprised, he had been so caught up in her stuff he hadn't noticed her presence.

"Jethro, what are you doing?" She said in mock anger.

"Well, you see, there was a security breach and I was checking for bugs." He said covering smoothly.

"In my bed room? Uh-huh." She chuckled as she placed her bag and coat on her bed.

"You never know Jen." He replied, still jumpy after being caught snooping.

They both had comfortable smiles on their faces, at least until they realized how close they had gotten, no less in her bedroom.

She could only guess what her eyes were telling him despite her trying to control her emotions.

She only hoped they could take their time and enjoy this long coming reunion.

_"Ever closer, ever nearer,  
When you're looking in the mirror,_

_I would know who you called,_

If I was a fly on the wall...

From your head to your toes,  
I would be there,  
From your bed to your clothes,  
I'm in the air,  
When you think you're alone,  
I'll be down in the hall,  
I could see it, if I was a fly on the wall,  
What you do in your room,  
I could see it all,  
You undress, I wish I was a fly on the wall, yeah,

_Wish I was a fly on the wall"_


End file.
